


RAIN

by Monika



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 21:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monika/pseuds/Monika





	RAIN

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|   
---  
  
  
  
  
  
|  |    
|    
[  
Home  
](index.html)  
---|---|---  
  
  
  


**RAIN**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
| 

**"Running Hutch" by Rebelcat**  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
**Thank you for your illustration, Rebel!**  
  
  


**  
**

**

****

**

**  
**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|    


? >

Rain poured down on the city, covering it with a dirty layer.  
The roofs glistened with wetness and birds had stopped singing as if they had surrendered to the sound of the rain. People  
ducked from the rain, looking depressed. What could such a day bring but sorrow?

 

A lonely man was jogging along the beach. His blond hair was drenched, droplets of rain trailed down his face,  
and his T-shirt and sweats were soaked, but his steps were powerful. He turned his face against the rain and smiled. He could  
take his partner home from hospital.

 

Oh happy day!

 

 ****

****

****

 

 **  
[  
Back  
](id24.html)   
To Index Of Stories   
**

 

 

 

 

 

  


[](id64.html)

  


<![CDATA[<br /> ]]>

<![CDATA[<br /> _uacct = "UA-1155189-1";<br /> urchinTracker();<br /> ]]>

  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

  
  
  
---


End file.
